


The Mulligan Visit

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Series: 1-800-did-I-ask [72]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8215547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: little lion: TIME TO CLEANlaf: you do know that you can complain right little lion: what





	

**little lion** : TIME TO CLEAN

**laf** : you do know that you can complain right

**little lion** : what

**laf** : you're swaying on your feet love I know you're tired

**little lion** : literally so tired

**laf** : go back to sleep then I'll be fine by myself

**little lion** : can't do that

**laf** : why

**little lion** : I love you too much

**laf** : I

**laf** : I'll make coffee then

**little lion** : oh my god I love you

**laf** : :^)))

\---

**laf** : I'm scrubbing and scrubbing but the green stain won't come out of the tub

**little lion** : I honestly don't think it ever will

**laf** : they're never going to sell this apartment again after we move out of it

**little lion** : probably not

**laf** : what are you doing

**little lion** : cleaning our kitchen counters

**laf** : okay

**little lion** : why can't we turn the lights on

**laf** : I??? never said we couldn't???

**little lion** : ,,,,,,oh

**laf** : unbelievable

**little lion** : oops??

**laf** : have you just been cleaning in the dark for thirty minutes??

**little lion** : ,,,,,,,,,,

**little lion** : I gotta go

**laf** : aLEX

\---

**johnn** : come back to bed

**little lion** : why are you awake

**johnn** : yknow how we apparently do that thing so we don't fall off of our bed

**johnn** : the moving thing that my brother hates

**little lion** : yes

**little lion** : also I don't think he hates it he just thinks it's weird

**johnn** : sa me thing  when it comes to my brother

**johnn** : anyway apparently I'm so used to us doing it in our sleep that if two of you are not here to do it with us

**johnn** : I lose all sense of anything

**johnn** : so basically I just fell off of our bed

**johnn** : but like I rolled all the way to your side

**johnn** : and then fell

**little lion** : I

**little lion** : we're organizing mugs rn

**johnn** : that probably looks cute

**little lion** : wanna help now that you're up??

**johnn** : is the coffee cold yet

**little lion** : yes

**johnn** : come back to beD

**little lion** : 10 mins

**johnn** : that's so long

**little lion** : if I come in there and kiss you will it help you survive these trying moments

**johnn** : yes

**little lion** : you're ridiculous

**johnn** : it's been well established

\---

**laf** : WERE DONE WITH CLEANING AND MUG SORTING AND ITS TIME TO S L E E P

**little lion** : y e s

**johnn** : YES COME BACK AND LOVE ME

**laf** : oh dear we always love you

**johnn** : HUSH

**johnn** : COME IN HERE

**laf** : on our way

**johnn** : GOD BLESS

\---

**johnn** : I

**johnn** : hate myself

**laf** : I'm asleep but also concerned

**johnn** : so I'm wearing a sweater and no pants

**laf** : yes I know I saw you like two minutes ago

**johnn** : right so someone knocks on the door and I just

**johnn** : swiNG IT THE FUCK OPEN

**laf** : OH MY GOD

**laf** : N O

**johnn** : and that's the short horror story of how the mulligan family just saw me half naked

**laf** : WHERE ARE THEY NOW

**johnn** : OUTSIDE

**laf** : JOHN

**johnn** : I DIDN TK NOW WHAT ELSE OT DO I COULDNT JUST EB LIKE """WELCOME TO OUR INCREDIBLY SMALL AND DISAPPOINTING HOUSE""" BC THEN THEYLL THINK THAT THIS IS HOW I LIVE MY LIFE

**laf** : THIS IS HOW YOU LIVE YOUR LIFE

**johnn** : THEY DONT NEED TO K N O W THAT

**laf** : I

**johnn** : IM ON THE FLOOR PLEASE HELP ME

**laf** : OH MY GOD IM COMING

**johnn** : I WANT TO D I E

**laf** : P L E A S E DO NOT

**johnn** : I WO NT BUT THE TEMPTATION IS HIGH

\---

**little lion** : I honestly think hercules could sleep through the end of the world

**laf** : is he actually still asleep

**little lion** : yes

**little lion** : I'd wake him up but I'm currently comforting john bc he's mortified

**laf** : oh my god

**laf** : what does it say about us that me and john are wearing the same sweater

**johnn** : N O T  G O O D  T H I N G S

**little lion** : john

**johnn** : what

**little lion** : we??? are the most disgustingly cute people on the planet???

**little lion** : they probably know that????

**laf** : lmao everyone knows that

**little lion** : exACTLY which means the fact that you're wearing matching sweaters is cute just like you're cute

**johnn** : I'm gonna roll my eyes but just know that I want you to kiss me

**little lion** : I'm gonna roll my eyes but just know that I'm gonna kiss you

**johnn** : right right

**laf** : wake hercules up when you're done sinning

**johnn** : we will

**laf** : omg

\---

**more like HUNKules** : I

**more like HUNKules** : I can't believe this

**johnn** : SORRY HERCULES

**more like HUNKules** : YOU DONT HAVE TO BE

**more like HUNKules** : OH MY GOD THIS IS SO FUNNY

**johnn** : H E R C U L E S

**more like HUNKules** : YOU JSUT O P  EN ED THE DOOR

**more like HUNKules** : LIKE WHY

**johnn** : IT WAS MY NATURAL RESPONSE

**johnn** : I HEAR SOMEONE KNOCKING ON THE DOOR AND I OPEN IT

**more like HUNKules** : OH MY GOD WE NEED TO GET DRESSED AND GO OUT THERE

**johnn** : I DONT WANT TO FACE YOUR FAMILY AFTER THIS

**more like HUNKules** : COME ON THEY LOVE YOU

**johnn** : I HATE A L L RN

**johnn** : SO LIKE IF I CAN JUST CONVINCE ALEX TO HOLD ME FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE THEN I REALLY NEVER HAVE TO GO OUT THERE

**little lion** : as much as I would love too I have to eat at some point today love

**johnn** : absolutely rude

**little lion** : sorry love!! still love you tho

**johnn** : love you too

**more like HUNKules** : aw

**johnn** : we love you hercules!!

**more like HUNKules** : love you too!!

**laf** : GET OUT OU TUT HE RE

**johnn** : COMING

\---

**johnn** : hercules looks so happy!! look at his face!!

**laf** : I knoW!!

**little lion** : I love him sm omg

**laf** : rt

**johnn** : R T

\---

**more like HUNKules** : okay first of all we did not plan for this day

**more like HUNKules** : second of all I don't have a look ever I have a face with expressions and all these,,,,,looks,,,,you claim I have do not exist

**more like HUNKules** : third of all I love you too

**laf** : first of all to be fair we spent 20 hours of yesterday completely asleep

**johnn** : second of all you have like four looks

**more liike HUNKules** : false

**johnn** : the look when you're makin clothes, the fam reunion look, the look you have specifically for us where it's like you've bottled the sun and injected it directly into your eyes that makes me melt like Butter, and the Look

**more like HUNKules** : aside from these,,,,,,claims,,,,,why is the last one capitalized

**johnn** : bc I feel like you would get flustered if I called it the Sex Look

**more like HUNKules** : SDHHUSHUSHUHS

**johnn** : see

**little lion** : third of all aw we love you too too

**more like HUNKules** : alexander hamilton, the best writer of our time, kids

**little lion** : I

**little lion** : you think I'm the best writer of our time??

**more like HUNKules** : yes

**more like HUNKules** : I read what you write yknow

**little lion** : I never show you what I write excuse me

**more like HUNKules** : you fall asleep in the middle of writing poems abt us

**more like HUNKules** : a lot

**more like HUNKules** : and when I go to carry you to bed I have to put your laptop away first and my eyes kind of,,,,,wander

**little lion** : HERCULES

**laf** : YOU WRITE POEMS ABT US??

**little lion** : FREQUENTLY BUT THATS NOT THE POINT WHAT ARE WE DOING TODAY

**laf:** I

**more like HUNKules** : WAIT MY MOM HAS A LIST

**johnn** : THAT WOMAN IS E VE R Y T HI NG TO ME

**laf** : RT

**little lion** : RT

\---

**johnn** : times square terrifies me

**johnn** : yknow those ropes that little kids hold onto at school so that they don't get lost when they walk places

**more like HUNKules** : yes

**johnn** : we need one of those

**more like HUNKules** : my mom just bought a kite w h y  g o d

**little lion** : kites can be cute

**more like HUNKules** : yes but why now at literally noon when we have the whole day to not buy a kite

**little lion** : let her live she's a role model to thousands

**more like HUNKules** : ???????

**little lion** : me, john, and laf all count as a thousand people each

**more like HUNKules** : am I dreaming??? or high??? what the fuck is going on

**little lion** : idk I'm hungry

**johnn** : mE TOO WE DIDNT EAT BREAKFAST

**more like HUNKules** : we can go somewhere

**johnn** : BLESS

\---

**laf** : I'm fucking screaming how did she fit the entire kite in her purse

**little lion** : I have no clue but I don't want to ask

**laf** : also weird question does hugh sr. look more like hercules or hugh to you

**little lion** : hugh

**laf** : HA

**laf** : YOURE BUYING ME DESSERT FUCKKCKER

**johnn** : SH I T

**little lion** : I'm so lucky that I get to love you like wow

\---

**more like HUNKules** : I can't believe you actually and literally yelled ""scrambled eggs can and should fuck me up"" in the middle of a restaurant

**little lion** : it was

**little lion** : a moment of weakness

**more like HUNKules** : I

**little lion** : you could say that my mind was a bit,,,

**more like HUNKules** : don't you dare

**little lion** : scrambled,,,,

**more like HUNKules** : I want a divorce

\---

**johnn** : I am not dressed for broadway

**little lion** : where did hugh sr. get these tickets from so quickly

**laf** : I don't even remember half of the songs from phantom of the opera oh god

**more like HUNKules** : well okay you're all always dressed to kill so false and idk my dad has all these weird connections?? they usually aren't important

**more like HUNKules** : for example one time I had a school project that I needed pipe cleaners for and my dad was like """I gotchu""" and the next day six grosses of pipe cleaners arrived at our front doorstep

**laf** : o h my god

**more like HUNKules** : also that's fine you're not supposed to sing when you go see broadway shows

**laf** : yes I know but how will I know when to cry

**more like HUNKules** : whenever we do

**laf** : oh good point

**more like HUNKules** : exactly

\---

**laf** : THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL

**johnn** : kinda disappointed they didn't actually destroy the chandelier

**laf** : do you know how many chandeliers they would have to buy/make and put up and basically how long that would take

**johnn** : ,,,,,,,,,that sounds like more of a them problem

**laf** : I

\---

**martha** : because I am genuinely intimidated by you and your spouses when you do this

**martha** : is there a color scheme for this dinner

**johnn:** oh martha

**johnn** : my dear sister

**johnn** : there is Always a color scheme

**martha** : what,,,,

**martha** : what is it

**johnn** : we're not sure yet

**martha** : oh god

**johnn** : see you at olive garden

**martha** : sWEATS

\---

**johnn** : are color schemes supposed to scare people

**johnn** : like when we color coordinate our clothes

**little lion** : no???

**laf** : it's supposed to like give us a theme

**laf** : like??? it's supposed to tie us together as one collective group of people

**laf** : bc we're together and if you match it kind of works to show people that dynamic

**more like HUNKules** : also we just look more put together when we match??

**laf** : that too

**johnn:** oh bc martha is apparently intimidated by it

**laf** : oh

**johnn** : I don't want to stop doing it that's not what I'm saying

**laf:** god bless

**johnn** : I was just asking

**laf** : okay!! love you!!

**johnn** : love you too!!

\---

**laf** : SO AFTER THREE HOURS

**little lion** : OH WALKING AROUND NEW YORK CITY AND GENERALLY KILLING MY LEGS

**johnn** : WE ARE ON OUR WAY

**laf** : TO OUR HOUSE

**little lion** : TO FINALLY PICK A COLOR SCHEME

**johnn** : GET DRESSED

**laf** : AND GO TO OLIVE GARDEN

**little lion** : GOD BLESS AMERICA

**more like HUNKules** : yknow I'm regretting getting in this taxi with my family

**more like HUNKules** : like I love them more than anything

**more like HUNKules** : but at the same time I have my dad's shoulders and they do not work in this space

**johnn** : see this is why you should've gone with us

**laf** : your narrow shouldered spouses

**little lion** : our shoulders aren't that narrow

**laf** : in comparison to hercules' beautiful shoulders

**laf** : 6/10 narrow

**little lion** : right right

**johnn** : WE'RE HERE

\---

**laf** : DRESSED TO KILL LETS GO

**more like HUNKules** : LETS G O

**johnn** : VAMONOS

**little lion** : OLIVE GARDEN

\---

**johnn** : wait alex is wearing the emerald green shirt

**little lion** : yeah hercules fixed the buttons on it so I can wear it again!!

**johnn** : yay!! you look very cute!!

**little lion** : ah!! you too!!

**johnn** : I love you!!

**little lion** : love you too!!

\---

**martha** : this is,,,rude

**johnn** : yoU COLOR CLASHED WITH US

**martha** : HOW WERE WE SUPPOSED TO KNOW

**johnn** : OH MY GOD I CANT BELIEVE THIS

**laf** : hi yes not to be rude but your bag doesn't match your dress

**martha** : I

**laf** : :////

**the coolest brother you got** : I was forced to wear matching clothes with them just to find out that we look like a mess

**little lion** : uhm excuse me you might but we don't

**the coolest brother you got** : I,,,,still can't look at you the same way

**the good henry** : I had a date tonight

**martha manning** : with eric~~~

**martha** : SO YOU ARE DATING HIM

**the good henry** : I WASNT

**the good henry** : THIS WAS LITERALLY GONNA BE OUR FIRST DATE

**martha** : WHO MAKES OUT WITH SOMEONE BEFORE THEY DATE THEM

**little lion** : sweats

**johnn** : ha ha y e a h who d oes th at

**laf** : I would n e v e r

**more like HUNKules** : premarital kissing is a sin  
  
**laf** : GUHCXKLBNX

**martha** : wait did you all actually make out before you got together

**laf** : there was a series of incidents in which that might have happened yes

**martha** : oh my god

\---

**more like HUNKules** : I felt that alexander

**little lion** : ,,,,,,,,,felt what

**more like HUNKules** : the metal clips

**more like HUNKules** : yknow

**more like HUNKules** : the ones on your fancy garter belt

**little lion** : ,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**little lion** : aren't these breadsticks great

**more like HUNKules** : wow

**little lion** : ALSO YOU ACT SMUG BUT YOURE FACE IS SO HOT YOU COULD FRY EGGS ON IT

**more like HUNKules** : YES YOURE ABSOLUTELY RIGHT THESE BREADSTICKS ARE AMAZING

**little lion** : WOW

\---

**little lion** : laf

**laf** : I don't like when you text me in private chats

**little lion** : are you okay

**laf** : ??? why wouldn't I be

**little lion** : you look upset I just wanted to check

**laf** : I

**laf** : I'm fine it's fine

**little lion** : you can tell me

**laf** : it's just

**laf** : so many people

**little lion** : is it your anxiety

**laf** : no no no no no

**laf** : it's not I'm,,,,mostly okay for now

**little lion** : I

**little lion** : I have a question bc I've been kind of thinking abt it too but I don't want you to get hurt when I ask it

**laf** : just ask me love

**little lion** : is it because john and hercules' families are here

**laf** : yes

**laf** : like don't get me wrong I love them they're amazing but just

**laf** : I kind of just wish my family was here,,,,,but that's not an option,,,,will never be an option again

**laf** : and I'm kind of jealous?? is that selfish?? idk

**little lion** : it's not I promise

**little lion** : I understand completely I'm kind of sad abt it too

**laf** : I feel bad abt it tho

**little lion** : me too but at the same time it's like :///

**little lion** : I don't think that it would be normal for me to not acknowledge it

**laf** : yeah I get that

**little lion** : I'm here tho if you just wanna like hold hands or smth

**laf** : I will when we leave bc they're gonna bring us the good chocolate mint things soon and john always tries to steal mine

**little lion** : oh fuck true me too me too

**laf** : I love you

**little lion** : I love you too

\---

**johnn** : that was fun!!

**johnn** : didn't you mention scrabble when you suggested this alex?? are we going to our house now??

**little lion** : okay so there's 13 of us

**little lion** : us four, your sister and her signifs, the rest of your siblings, the remaining mulligans

**little lion** : or we could just go home and watch stardust

**johnn** : I love that movie

**little lion** : it's very good

**johnn** : we should just do that I'm tired

**little lion** : me too

**laf** : I LOVE STARDUST

**little lion** : I feel like lafayette could be a fallen star bc of how beautiful they are and how beautiful we find them

**laf** : shut up right now john's siblings are still talking to us and I can't start crying for no reason

**little lion** : alright alright

**laf** : thank you

\---

**laf** : having to change into shorts bc you saw alex in the garter belt and now you're sweating

**little lion** : I

**johnn** : rt except I'm still wearing pants bc I don't have the energy to change after I put on these pajama pants 

**laf** : that's fair

**little lion** : /I/

**more like HUNKules** : see I was smart and got changed in the spare room so I could stay blissfully not sweaty

**little lion** : / I /

\---

**more like HUNKules** : I don't think my parents are appreciating this movie as much as they should be

**little lion** : hugh is quoting it at length from his temporary floor bed

**laf** : I aspire to be on that level of in love with this movie

**johnn** : if I fall asleep on you are you gonna wake me up

**more like HUNKules** : not on purpose

**johnn** : okay then g fuckin n I'm exhausted I love you

**more like HUNKules** : love you too

**laf** : love you too

**little lion** : love you!

**johnn** : !!

\---

**little lion** : lafayette

**laf** : private chat once more

**little lion** : bc we haven't said anything to john or hercules

**little lion** : I just wanted you know that I love you

**little lion** : and that I do consider you, hercules, and john as my family and I would no matter what

**laf** : oh alex

**laf** : I love you too

**laf** : you three are my family and I'm so lucky to have you thank you so much

**little lion** : <3 <3 <3

**little lion** : also john and hercules are both asleep and we have to pull out this couch for hercules' parents to sleep on

**little lion** : meaning we have to drag them to bed

**laf** : n o

**little lion** : and then come back and set this up

**laf** : god hates us

**little lion** : rt

\---

**hugh lowercase** : do you need help carrying hercules

**laf** : YES

**hugh lowercase** : I'm on it

**laf** : G O D  B L E S S

\---

**little lion** : okay I'm just saying

**little lion** : watching hugh carry hercules to our room with literally no effort

**little lion** : was Interesting

**laf** : just say you found it attractive so that I can admit it too

**little lion** : yeah it was pretty Hot

**laf** : rt

**little lion** : okay time to sleep!!

**laf** : r t

\---

**more like HUNKules** : why can't you talk about your attraction to my brother in a separate chat

**laf** : bc it's not that major that a separate chat is necessary

**more like HUNKules** : still

**laf** : we only love you hercules

**more like HUNKules** : and each other?

**laf** : yeah but that one's a given

**more like HUNKules** : right right

\---

**more like HUNKules** : they're leaving!!

**laf** : JOHN ALMOST WALKED OUT WITHOUT PANTS ON AGAIN

**johnn** : IM GOING TO DIE BC OF THIS ONE DAY

**johnn** : OKAY I HAVE PANTS ON WE CAN LEAVE THE ROOM

**laf** : GOD BLESS

\---

**mother mulligan** : your significant others were nice as always hercules!!

**more like HUNKules** : thanks mom

**mother mulligan** : you really love them don't you

**more like HUNKules** : more than life itself

**mother mulligan** : I could really see it when we were there

**mother mulligan** : maybe it's bc you're in your own enviroment or maybe it's bc I had just never seen it before idk

**mother mulligan** : but it was very cute and I trust them to love you now

**more like HUNKules** : did you not before??

**mother mulligan** : I was skeptical

**mother mulligan** : after all you kept it from us for three years I assumed there was a reason

**more like HUNKules** : okay that makes sense

**mother mulligan** : anyway we're getting at the ferry terminal now so I'm going to go

**mother mulligan** : see you at thanksgiving

**more like HUNKules** : bye mom!!

**hugh lowercase** : is this what you were literally crying in the taxi about

**mother mulligan** : ANYWAY

**more like HUNKules** : OH MY GOD

**Author's Note:**

> IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO WRITE THIS AND ITS N O T GOOD LMAO RIP BYE KIDS
> 
> also I'm very tired bc I got three hours of sleep so if there are any errors just,,,accept my flaws


End file.
